Seme VS Seme
by Sasuke Seme Kece
Summary: Pertemuan klasik antara Naruto dan Sasuke yang berawal dari Facebook. Ternyata mereka berdua adalah pemuda dengan gengsi tinggi dimana masing-masing bersikeras mempertahankan gelar seme mereka. Siapakah yang berhasil memenangkan gelar Seme tersebut? (mini multychapter.) Narusasu/Sasunaru. UPDATE CHAP 3 update
1. Chapter 1

**Seme VS Seme (chapter 1)**

By: yanz

disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pair: NaruSasu or SasuNaru

Enjoy it...

-Naruto POV-

Bandara International Changi

Aku memanjangkan leherku kesana-kemari, menyeret koper sepanjang bandara. Berjalan tak tau arah mencari satu sosok..

Lelah, akhirnya aku meneleponnya, "Mana nih katanya mau jemput di bandara? Aku mencarimu.." 

"Hn.. Aku baru keluar dari mobil, aku mengenakan T-shirt biru, jaket kulit coklat dan jeans abu-abu.."

"Ok sayang, aku tunggu!"

"Berhenti memanggilku sayang.." ucapnya ketus. Aku hanya membalas dengan gelak tawa. 

"Kau galak sekali, Teme..."

"Dasar Dobe.." desisnya kesal.

Aku tak sabar ingin melihat langsung bagaimana sih sebenarnya sosok kekasih dunia mayaku ini?

Beberapa bulan lalu aku baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahku. Aku mencari berbagai pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan jurusanku yaitu jurnalistik, tapi di Konoha rupanya pekerjaan ini tak terlalu mendukung.

Sehingga aku iseng mengirimkan lamaran online di Singapore dan.. Great! Aku diterima...

Tentu saja aku girang mendapatkan pekerjaan di tempat baru apalagi tempat itu adalah dimana Sasuke menetap! Asik lah.. Dia makluk yang sangat menarik dan menantang.

Tak sabar ingin segera memeluk dan menciumnya, ah bodo amat dimana aku berada pokoknya aku akan menciumnya detik itu juga dan tertawa puas menatap wajah bersemunya.

Aku membalikkan badan, menyusuri tiap tempat dan Hei! Itu dia! Hasekk.. Sasuke Im coming honey..

Aku berlari sambil menyeret koperku, di kejauhan terlihat sosok cowok sesuai deskripsi Sasuke tadi hanya saja dia mengenakan kaca mata hitam besar sehingga wajahnya tak terlihat jelas.

Tanpa menyapa ataupun basa-basi aku langsung mendekap dan melumat bibirnya... Namun...

BUUUKKK!

sebuah tinjuan keras membuatku memundurkan langkah.

"Siapa kau? Gila..." bentaknya sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Aku tatap lekat orang itu, dia membuka kaca matanya terlihat wajah cowok oriental berumur 30 tahunan. Gila salah orang!

Mukaku langsung merah karena malu, aku harus apa? "So-sorry!" ucapku tergagap.

Berusaha lari secepat mungkin namun saat aku berbalik aku menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh..." erangku saat pantatku mencium lantai, kuat juga orang ini aku tabrak malah aku yang jatuh sedangkan dia masih bertahan berdiri tegak.

Aku menatap dari ujung kaki hingga kepala..

"Apakah kau..." ucapku menggantung.

"Cih.. Memalukan, pertama kali kesini justru mencetak sejarah memalukan. Sepertinya pria tadi akan mengingatmu seumur hidupnya.." ucap cowok yang aku tabrak tadi sambil menatap dingin.  
Dia melirik pria yang aku cium barusan, pria itu pergi menjauh begitu saja.

Suara itu... Tatapan itu, dia!

"Bangun Dobe.." ucapnya ketus sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Dia menatapku datar. Dia... Benar-benar stunning! Jauh lebih tampan dan menarik dibandingkan fotonya...

Aku tak sabar ingin ke apartemennya dan membuat kasur bergoyang!

Aku tersenyum menggoda, kusambut tangannya namun aku menghentak tangannya hingga dia terjatuh di atas tubuhku. "Ahahaha Teme! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu! Muaah.. Muaah.. Muaaah.." aku menciumi wajahnya yang terlihat ingin meledak.

"Bodoh! Kau tak punya malu hah? Lakukan setelah sampai nanti, lepas! Kau mau mati hah? Merindukanku? Seolah pernah bertemu saja.." gertak Sasuke dengan wajah ketusnya.

Aku tersenyum simpul menatap wajahnya yang memerah saat menatapku dengan murka, kulingkarkan erat tanganku di pinggangnya.

Kemudian Aku menarik kedua pipinya dan menggesekkan hidungku pada hidungnya namun dia langsung membuang muka, "Cepat bangun! Kita menjadi pusat perhatian bodoh.."

"Hahahaha.. Bagiku dunia hanya milik kita berdua!" rayuku.

Aku menepuk-nepuk celanaku saat berdiri, "Hei... Mari berkeliling! temani aku mencari makanan menarik disini!"

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat.." ucap Sasuke.

"Aku gak butuh istirahat!" ucapku girang.

"Dasar hyperaktif!" sindir Sasuke sambil menjitakku. Namun aku malah merangkulnya, mengacak rambutnya sambil menciumi kepalanya.

**-Sasuke POV-  
**  
"Wah wah.. Apartemen yang sangat mewah dan rapi. Kau menata semua ini Teme? Aku tak menyangka kau cowok yang sangat rapi.. Tapi aku tak yakin ini bertahan jika aku menetap." ucap Naruto girang. Tadi seharian kami sudah berkeliling sekitar apartement untuk berburu jajanan jalanan, tak terasa malam pun datang sehingga kami harus istirahat.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh tinggal disini hah?" sindirku.

"Aku yang bilang, hei aku kekasihmu dan kau berkewajiban menampungku.." ucapnya ngotot sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Benar-benar kekanakan.

Dengan semangat dia melapas sepatunya kemudian melompat-lompat di kasur, "Empuk sekali Teme! Sepertinya jika kita tidur disini tubuh kita berdua akan tersedot di dalam kasurnya."

"Hoi! Kalau kasurku kenapa-kenapa aku akan membuangmu ke laut.."

"Hahaha galak sekali... Teme, aku senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu." mendadak dia melankolis dengan tatapan sayu dan senyuman tipis. Aku langsung membuang muka, menjauh dari tatapan mautnya.

Dia kembali tertawa, "Teme.. Teme.. Aku baru tau, ternyata kau bisa sepolos ini jika ditatap langsung... Kau malu ya denganku?"

"PD sekali.. Tceh.. Lebih baik kau mandi, badanmu bau tuna busuk..."

"Ahahaha.. Ini bau maskulin, wah kau ini.."

"Maskulin? Menjijikkan.. Kubilang mandi atau kau mau aku tendang secara tidak terhormat hah?"

Naruto mendekat dan meraih pinggangku, "Iya sayang, mandiin.." ucapnya manja sambil mengedipkan mata. Aku langsung menjitaknya nista.

Dia hanya meringis pelan sambil cengengesan.

Naruto mulai melepaskan jaket bulunya yang dia pakai dari bandara tadi, perlahan dia melepaskan kaosnya, sekarang dia hanya mengenakan singlet hitam yang begitu pas di kulit Tan-nya.

Aku melirik tato di perut sixpacknya, kemudian tatapanku terpaku pada dada pemuda 25 tahun yang sudah terbentuk proporsional ini. Begitu pun dengan lengannya, terdapat otot yang sepertinya sedikit lebih besar dari pada ototku.

Entah perasaanku saja atau memang kondisi menjadi terdramatisir saat Naruto melepas singletnya, gerakan terlihat lambat seperti slowmotion di TV TV, terlihat bulu tipis di ketiaknya saat dia mengangkat tangannya dan otot tangannya terlihat lebih jelas... Aku terpaksa menelan air liurku saat mataku terarah pada perutnya yang memiliki 6 pack itu.

"Helo.. Sudah kembali ke alam sadar?" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas sambil memamerkan barisan giginya yang indah.

"Ehem.. Kamar mandinya di sebelah kanan.." ucapku menatap kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana dengan mandi bersama? Aku tak sabar ingin ereksi saat kau meliuk-liukkan badanmu di bawah shower.."

"Oh ya dan aku akan siap menggigit penismu hingga habis..." sindirku dengan senyuman tipis.

Dia memucat, "Fine.. Aku mandi sendiri.." dia berlari kecil ke kamar mandi. Akhirnya suara berisik itu hilang juga...

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur, mendadak aku tertawa kecil. Naruto, dia berisik sekali... Entah mengapa aku begitu berani mengambil resiko menemuinya, niatnya hubunganku dengannya hanya sebagai hiburan.

Kejadian itu tepat dua minggu lalu, ketika aku mulai bosan setelah mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Neji dua tahun lalu.

Aku mencoba membuka kembali facebook lamaku yang sudah berdebu dan penuh laba-laba karena tak pernah tersentuh semenjak aku berpacaran dengan Nejii. Dua tahun terakhir aku juga sibuk fitness gila-gilaan. Sakit hati yang membuatku bertekat ingin menjadi jauh lebih baik.

Aku pun mengganti foto profilku dengan foto terbaruku yang sudah memiliki badan yang berbentuk jadi dengan Pedenya aku memakai foto shirtless.

Aku accept semua permintaan pertemanan yang jumlahnya sudah lebih 800 itu, siapa tau ada hal yang menarik disini.

Dan benar saja ada chat yang langsung masuk.

**Uzumaki Naruto**  
Thanks for confirm, itu fotomu?

Bunyi inbox tersebut langsung pada inti.

**Uchiha sasuke**  
hn..

Jawabku seadanya, yaa aku tak terlalu pandai berkata panjang.

Tak lama kemudian dia langsung membalasnya.

**Uzumaki Naruto**  
Wahahaha aku kira Albern sultan yang sedang berambut panjang.  
**  
Uchiha Sasuke**  
Siapa dia?

**Uzumaki Naruto**  
Kau tak tau? Really? Dia yang berhasil meraih juara dua dari Indonesia l! Harusnya orang yang bertubuh sexy sepertimu peka terhadap cowok sexy lainnya

**Uchiha Sasuke**  
Tak penting buatku.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Hahaha kau membuatku gemas ya, hei asal kau tau dia itu bintang iklan L-men. Kau minum L-men gak? Body kaya kamu itu cocok juga jadi model L-men. Trust me it's work hahaha

**Uchiha Sasuke  
**Kau sungguh... aneh.

**Uzumaki Naruto**  
Oh thanks pujiannya.. Eniwei aku suka bodymu.. Mau jadi pacarku gak?

Aku sedikit tertohok melihat chatingnya. Benar-benar cowok yang percaya diri, aku yang penasaran akhirnya membuka profilnya. Kubuka satu persatu fotonya... Hmm cute dan menarik, pantas percaya dirinya tinggi untuk menggodaku.

Tak ada ruginya aku terima, seperti halnya hubungaku dengan Neji dulu. Aku tak perlu cinta untuk menerima sebuah pernyataan, toh aku sendirian dan butuh selingan, butuh warna kehidupan untuk membuat hidupku yang kaku dan melelahkan lebih berwarna dan berarti.  
**  
Uchiha Sasuke**  
Fine.. Kita pacaran.

**Uzumaki Naruto**  
YESSS!

-

"Ah.. Airnya tak sesegar di Konoha.." keluh Naruto. Bibirnya yang basah terlihat segar dan menggiurkan.

"Cerewet..." balasku ketus.

Aku berbaring di kasur dengan tangan terlipat di dada, kutatap seluruh tubuhnya. Aku melirik tetesan air yang membuat tubuhnya mengkilat sexy tapi wajah segarnya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis membuatku tak tahan.

Aku bangkit, aku harus membuktikan bahwa aku berpengalaman dalam bidang ini. Aku mendekati Naruto, kami saling melemparkan senyuman sinis.

Hingga akhirnya ciuman menggairahkan itu langsung terjadi tanpa pemanasan, kami saling meraba dan menghisap liar.

Kutarik handuk Naruto dan meraba senjatanya, hmm besar juga.

Aku meraba perutnya dan memilin nipplenya, begitu pun dengan Naruto, dia liar.. Menciumku ganas sepertinya dia profesional dalam hal ini, aku langsung menggeliat akan sensasinya, dia meremas bokongku kuat dan menghempasku ke kasur.

Tangannya lincah menelanjangiku sedangkan aku menghisap lehernya penuh nafsu namun mendadak aku mendorongnya saat dia berusaha melebarkan pahaku, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dingin.

"Tentu saja membuat kasurnya bergoyang.." jawabnya dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.

Langsung kudorong wajahnya dengan kakiku, "Jangan harap... Im the seme and you are the uke.." tegasku.

"Ah come on.. Dunia pun tau aku lebih sexy.." ucapnya narsis sambil menggerak-gerakkan otot dadanya ala Agung Herkules.

Aku nyaris meledak tertawa, gila anak ini... Tapi aku langsung menjaga jarak, "Itu tidak bisa menjadi patokan. Aku lebih maskulin dari dalam jiwa.."

"Atas dasar apa kau merasa lebih maskulin?" ucap Naruto sinis sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Hah? Jelas kan.. Kau pecicilan dan childish.. Aku lebih cool..."

"Hah? Banyak argumen... Ayo kita buktikan di atas kasur, siapa yang lebih perkasa!"

"Siapa takut!"

Mendadak ada percikan kilat dari tatapan kami berdua.

BERSAMBUNG

NP: lama tak berkunjung di FFN. Hanya sekedar mengecek, apakah web ini masih sehangat dulu? Berharap ada yang berbaik hati meninggalkan jejak reviewnya agar aku lebih semangat dan memiliki alasan untuk melanjutkannya. Maaf jelek, OOT atau apa lah... (bungkukin badan)

Kontak saya di FB: Lee Yanz


	2. Chapter 2

**Seme VS Seme 2**

By: yanz  


**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Happy reading~**

-Naruto POV-

Aku menggeliat dalam selimut, saat aku mengeluarkan kepala dari selimut dan membuka mata aku terkejut melihat seseorang ada di sampingku.

Oh ya aku baru ingat, jika sekarang aku tinggal bersama Sasuke.

Aku mengucek mata kemudian meraba selangkanganku... Sepertinya tak terjadi apa-apa?

Namun saat aku bangkit untuk duduk rasanya tubuhku sangat letih. Aku mengingat-ingat kembali memori yang terjadi semalam.

Malam tadi...

"Hah? Banyak argumen... Ayo kita buktikan di atas kasur, siapa yang lebih perkasa!"

"Siapa takut!" teriak Sasuke.

Dia langsung menindihku, menekan lututnya pada kakiku hingga aku sulit bergerak, "Ayolah sayang, menyerah saja..." rayuku.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, kau akan habis heh..." Sasuke menatap sinis.

Aku tak habis pikir, kugelitiki Sasuke dan saat dia goyah kubanting tubuhnya hingga aku yang kembali di atas, "Game over hahaha.." ledekku.

"Tceh... Jangan harap!"

Brukkk!

Sasuke menendang perutku hingga aku mundur, dia kembali menindihiku, namun kukocok penisnya yang mulai menegang itu, "Enghh..." Sasuke melenguh pelan dengan mata terpejam, kusambar lehernya untuk kukecup.

Namun ketika tanganku menyentuh lubangnya, Sasuke kembali brutal... Kami saling serang dan berguling kesamping hingga..

BRUUUUKK..

"Ooohh pinggangku..." erangku kesakitan setelah terjatuh dari ranjang.

Sasuke yang terbaring di sampingku mengusap kepalanya kemudian memejamkan mata, "Teme, kau terluka?" tanyaku yang sedikit khawatir karena kepalanya terbentur lantai.

"Fine..." desisnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku tak yakin..."

"Hanya saja nafsu bercintaku sudah hilang, ayo tidur... Tubuhku lelah, kau memang tak punya hati menghajarku.." protes Sasuke.

"Hei.. Kau pikir kau punya hati hah? Perutku biru-biru dapat tendangan-tendangan cinta darimu."

Kami terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya tertawa secara bersamaan.

-

Pantas saja tubuhku serasa remuk rupanya malam tadi benar-benar terjadi pertempuran. Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dia tertidur dengan mulut terbuka dan wajahnya penuh keringat.

Kuusap wajahnya dengan selimut. Dia memiliki ketampanan yang membuatku iri. selain rupanya, ada sesuatu hal yang membuatku ingin selalu di dekatnya. Keunikannya.

Well, pagi ini terasa dingin aku pun merapatkan tubuh ke arahnya, memeluknya dan sedikit bergesekan. Walaupun tau jelas Sasuke ini yaoi, tapi aku tak risih bersentuhan dengannya. Justru aku selalu iseng menggodanya, berlagak seperti yaoi, bermesraan dengannya. Hahaha aku gila, kenapa aku begitu penasaran dengan dunia baru ini?

Aku suka Sasuke, yeah... Dia tampan, dia sexy, dia membuatku kagum. Dia juga seru jika dijahili, aku orang yang jahil memang dan orang ketus seperti Sasuke adalah mangsa yang paling membuatku gemas... Sok cool sih.

Apakah aku tertarik berhubungan sex dengannya? Yaa mungkin, I love sex... Aku sering melakukan sex dengan banyak wanita tapi aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan pria dan aku mau tau seperti apa sensasinya tapi yang pasti aku tak minat untuk ditusuk, mengerikan.. Kurasa kalau aku menusuk lelaki lain tak akan berpengaruh pada kenormalanku. Aku hanya petualang liar, tapi aku tak minat menjadi gay apalagi bermadu kasih dengan lelaki lain.

Sorry Sasuke, we just play the game...

Aku rasa aku membutuhkan sesuatu untuk diminum, akhirnya aku bangkit ke dapur untuk membuat dua gelas kopi susu.

Satu gelas lagi aku letakkan di meja samping kasur Sasuke.

Saat aku ingin berjalan ke sofa tanpa sengaja aku menendang celana Sasuke hingga dompet di dalamnya keluar dan terbuka.

Aku mendekat untuk meraih dompet itu, hmm? Aku melihat sebuah foto di dalam dompetnya.

Sasuke merangkul cowok tampan dan mereka berdua terlihat tersenyum bahagia.

Saat kulihat Sasuke bergerak, langsung aku kembalikan dompetnya di dalam celana dan aku duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Aku hanya memindah-mindahkan chanel mencari acara yang tepat.

Tapi aku terkejut saat ada yang melingkarkan tangannya di leherku, "Pagi..." desis Sasuke singkat.

Aku tertawa rupanya dia bangun, "Hahaha.. Kau mengagetkanku saja, baru beberapa detik yang lalu kulihat kau masih di alam tidur."

"Kopi... Harumnya membangunkanku, lama tak mencium aroma kopi di pagi hari." Sasuke mengecup tengkukku membuatku memejamkan mata.

"Hei.. Ayo ambil kopimu dan duduk di sampingku, kita sedikit bercerita mau kan?"

Tanpa menjawab, dia segera mengambil kopinya, aku sedikit tertawa melihat penis setengah tegangnya masih menggantung santai. Saat dia duduk di sampingku aku langsung meremas penisnya dan melumat bibirnya.

"Ck.. Mesum.." protes Sasuke sambil mendorongku.

"Hahaha... Bukankan seme itu memang mesum? Kau tak suka mesum? Aku pertanyakan gelar sememu.. Jangan-jangan kau uke terselubung."

Dia tak menjawab, hanya menyeruput kopinya dan menatap datar ke arah TV.

Aku usap gemas kepala Sasuke dan menciumi kepalanya, dia masih sok fokus ke arah TV sedangkan aku menciumi wajahnya dari samping.

"Hei.. Bolehkah aku bertanya, Teme?"

"Apa?"

"Umm.. Tentang foto yang ada di dompetmu? Maaf aku lancang, tadi tanpa sengaja aku membuat dompetmu keluar dari celanamu dan aku iseng membukanya."

"Fotoku bersama Neji." desisnya tanpa menatapku.

"Your Boyfriend?" aku merapatkan tubuh ke arah Sasuke dan melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya.

"Mantan..."

"Hanya mantan tapi kau masih menyimpan fotonya?" sindirku.

"Kenapa? kau cemburu?"

"Umm.. Iya aku cemburu, sekarang kan kau milikku. Kapan aku berada di dompetmu?"

"Fine aku akan membuang fotonya segera.."

"Hahaha bercanda Teme.. Lupakan permintaanku, kau punya hak mengenangnya. Sekarang ceritakan hubunganmu dengan Neji bagaimana? Sepertinya kalian sangat cocok dan bahagia."

"Bahagia? Harusnya.. Hubungan kami juga lancar, kami saling mencintai, saling setia..."

Aku tertawa mendengar kalimat saling setia, hah? Naif sekali, di zaman seperti ini masih ada kesetiaan. Apalagi di kalangan yaoi? Sulit dipercaya.

Aku menutup mulutku agar tak tertawa, kembali mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke. Sesekali dia tersenyum tipis saat menjelaskan kejadian manis bersama Neji.

Pandangannya tulus, gaya bahasanya saat bercerita membuatku terhipnotis... Mendadak aku merasakan cinta mereka dan kemurnian di dalam cinta mereka.

"Manis sekali, apa yang membuat hubungan manis ini berakhir?"

Sasuke akhirnya menatapku, terdiam beberapa lama, "Tepat dua tahun lalu... Kami... Entah apa aku sanggup menceritakannya..."  
**  
FLASHBACK -Sasuke POV-**

"Aku janji akan berkunjung sebulan sekali... Aku akan merindukanmu.." kukecup kening Neji, pipinya dan bibirnya.

Dia masih melingkarkan erat tangannya di pinggangku, matanya sedikit basah. "Aku tak yakin bisa sanggup jauh darimu Sasuke.." lirihnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya di leherku.

Aku menepuk pundaknya dan memeluknya erat, "Saat rindu, aku akan meneleponmu atau kita video call... Teknologi sudah canggih, komunikasi kita tak akan bermasalah.."

"Ta-tapi tak akan sehangat jika berhadapan langsung.. Hikh.."

"Neji, mohon bersabar. Aku juga berat menerima tugas dinas ke Singapore ini. Tapi ini tuntutan profesiku, tolong mengerti?" aku menarik wajah Neji agar berhadapan denganku sambil menangkup kedua pipinya.

Dia menunduk membiarkan air matanya berlinangan, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Aku kembali memeluknya sebelum akhirnya aku meninggalkan Konoha.

Sesuai dengan kuliahku dulu di psikologi, aku berhasil mendapat pekerjaan sebagai pembimbing konseling di agensi yang sangat bermutu lah.. Sangat beruntung sarjana muda sepertiku bisa mendapat peluang pekerjaan yang sangat menjamin kesejahteraanku.

Seharusnya dinasku ke Singapore menjadi kesempatan emas yang dinantikan banyak orang. Semua orang pasti ingin bepergian ke luar negri kan?

Hanya saja aku pergi dengan setengah hati, aku terpaksa meninggalkan kekasih tercintaku, Neji..

Awalnya hubungan jarak jauh ini baik-baik saja, kami berkomunikasi sejam sekali baik via telepon atau video call...

Hingga beberapa bulan setelah aku bekerja disini, aku mendapat sebuah kabar yang tak menyenangkan.

Neji akan menikah.

Rasanya bagai tersambar petir di tengah teriknya matahari. Aku sangat shock.

Seminggu setelah kabar itu aku tak pernah menghubungi Neji lagi, dia terus meneleponku, mengirimi aku sms tapi aku hanya membaca sms-sms darinya dalam diam.

Sendirian dalam kamar, aku tetap terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Seorang psikolog sepertiku harusnya pintar mengendalikan emosi bukan?

Aku tak pernah menanyakan pernikahan Neji. Walaupun berbagai pertanyaan menumpuk di dalam benakku, kenapa dia menikah secepat ini? Kenapa dia baru mengatakannya? Kenapa dia tega meninggalkanku?

Ah lupakan, pertanyaan terakhir sungguh bodoh. Harusnya aku sadar ini lah akhir klasik dari setiap hubungan sesama jenis. Pada akhirnya, mau tak mau, suka tak suka... Kami akan menikahi seorang wanita juga.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, menyiapkan mental dan hati untuk menelepon Neji, "Halo.." sapaku.

"Sasuke..." desis suara parau disana.

"Kapan akat nikah dan resepsinya? Kau pasti mengundangku kan?" ucapku santai, nyaris tanpa emosi.

Neji terdiam sangat lama, "Sebaiknya kau jangan datang..."

Aku tertawa, "Kau lucu.. Bagaimana mungkin aku melewatkan hari besar orang yang sangat berharga buatku hm? Aku pasti akan datang."

"Sasuke.. Apa kau tak merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan?"

"Neji, sebelumnya juga kita tau bahwa begini lah akhirnya. Seharusnya kita tak perlu terkejut dan mendadak menjadi drama king. Sudah cukup kan kebahagiaan kita selama lima tahun ini?"

"Kalau akhirnya begini.. Kenapa kita harus saling mencintai..."

"Bodoh.. Kau mau bilang kau menyesal mencintaiku? Dengar, jangan hapus aku, kenang aku sebagai kenangan manis dalam hidupmu, aku sejarahmu.. Kita bersama untuk saling belajar, kita bersama untuk saling berbagi kemanisan. Dan sekarang... Kita ada untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih kuat menghadapi kenyataan."

Neji terdiam, aku dapat mendengar tangis lirihnya di seberang sana, aku tak tahan.. Mataku basah, butiran bening itu mengaliri pipi hingga daguku.

Aku menghela nafas, kembali mengumpulkan cukup nyawa, "Well... Beritahu aku, kapan?" ucapku berusaha ceria.

"Minggu depan..." lirihnya.

"Ok... Aku akan datang, aku janji.."

"Sasuke... Aku sangat berharap bisa sekuat kau sekarang."

Aku tak menjawab, "See you.."

Langsung kumatikan teleponnya. Aku juga berharap bahwa aku bisa kuat dalam hal ini. Tapi aku kalah, akhirnya aku benar-benar kalah.

Aku tak bisa mengendalikan eranganku, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya... Meluapkan segala emosi yang aku simpan beberapa minggu ini, sakit..

Aku tau aku tak bisa menyalahkan keadaan, ini lah jalanku..

hanya saja, aku tak sekuat sugestiku. Andai kekuatan bisa kubeli, kuserahkan semua hartaku untuk menguatkan kondisiku menghadapi ini.

Aku berada di titik terhancur di dalam hidupku, aku tak pernah merasakan sakit sebesar ini sebelumnya. Sesak, rasanya hidupku benar-benar berakhir...

Aku kembali menarik nafas, mengontrol emosiku. Sasuke, sebagai ahli jiwa harusnya kau tau bahwa ini hanyalah bumbu kehidupan yang pastinya dirasakan setiap manusia. Rasa bahagia, sakit... Semua pasti ada.

Dan dengan berjalannya waktu, seorang Sasuke pasti akan kembali bangkit.

-

Dua hari lalu aku kembali pulang ke Konoha dengan kedua orang tua dan adikku yang menjemput di bandara. Aku sengaja tak memberitahukan Neji bahwa aku sudah pulang.

Dan aku datang sekarang, saat akat nikah bersamaan dengan resepsi akan segera dilaksanakan. Aku menyalami orang tua Neji yang langsung semringah menatapku, "Nak Sasuke sudah pulang? Wah bagaimana kerjaannya di Singapore? Apa menyenangkan?"

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Baik om, pekerjaan disana sangat menyenangkan. Haha ya tentu saya pulang om, masa saya melewatkan moment berharga Neji?"

"Hahaha.. Kau benar-benar sahabat Neji yang terbaik, mau repot-repot keluar negri buat datang.."

"Ah tidak masalah om, hal ini lebih berharga.."

"Oh yasudah.. Sebentar lagi akat nikah akan segera dilaksanakan. Ayo kesana nak.."

Aku tersenyum sambil menunduk untuk pergi ke tempat duduk. Terlihat di depan sana Neji dan pengantinnya duduk sejajar dengan kain putih menyatukan mereka berdua.

Neji terlihat kurus dan pucat namun dia masih memaksakan senyum meskipun mata sembabnya terlihat jelas.

Terlihat semua keluarga mengerubuni mereka, aku yang duduk di pojok dinding tersenyum melihat moment sakral ini.

Terdengar mereka mengucapkan dua kalimat syahadat kemudian akatnya namun sangat disayangkan Neji terlihat gugup dan ragu sehingga akat nikah gagal dua kali. Kesempatannya tinggal satu...

Aku sedikit khawatir sehingga akhirnya berdiri dan menepuk tangan, "Ayo Neji semangat! Fokus fokus!" teriakku menyemangati dan diikuti gemuruh tepuk tangan dari undangan yang lain. Mereka berteriak menyemangati Neji.

Matanya membulat menatapku, sepertinya dia baru menyadari kedatanganku hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum dengan tatapan teduh seolah berkata, 'Terimakasih kehadirannya Sasuke..'

Andi mengulang kalimatnya, dengan lantang dan percaya diri hingga akhirnya terdengar gemuruh suara dari para undangan.

"SYAH!"

Syukurlah pernikahan itu berjalan lancar, pengantin pun berganti pakaian sedangkan para undangan diberikan kesempatan menikmati hidangan.

Dari kejauhan Sai dan Kiba, teman kampusku dulu berlari mendatangiku, "Bro, lu gak papa kan?" tanya Sai. Dia cowok kaya di kampusku yang dulunya pernah mengejar-ngejar aku dan bahkan memperkosaku tapi hubungan kami sudah damai

Sedangkan Kiba adalah musuhku sekaligus orang yang mengejar-ngejar Neji dulu tapi sekarang kami juga sudah damai, berita baiknya Sai dan Kiba menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Apa? Tak ada masalah kan? Pernikahan yang bagus.. Makanannya enak.." ucapku dengan senyuman lembut.

"Kau tak pandai berakting, Sasuke.. Aku tau siapa kau.." sindir Kiba.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Sudahlah Kiba, life must go on.. Aku sudah menerima segala kenyataan ini."

"Sasuke, kau harus kuat..." Sai memelukku namun Kiba langsung menjitaknya. Kami tertawa ringan.

"Haaah.. Akhir yang menyedihkan, aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika aku dan Kiba mengalami hal yang sama." lirih Sai sambil menatap Kiba lekat.

"Hidup tetap berjalan, kepingan kehidupan mungkin sudah berakhir.. Tapi kehidupan ini belum berakhir kan? Ayo kita nikmati saja hidangan mewah ini haha.." ucapku ceria.

Mereka menatap khawatir ke arah aku yang terlihat bahagia, ekspresi yang tak pernah aku keluarkan. Aku yang biasanya selalu dingin dan ketus dikondisi sebagus apapun justru terlihat ceria di moment yang menusuk ini.

Aku hanya berusaha menghormati pesta ini.

Aku duduk di kejauhan, berbincang dengan keluarga Tenten istrinya Neji dan juga keluarga Neji dengan akrab. Mereka keluarga yang menyenangkan dan sangat wellcome.. Aku tak terlalu terbebani berada di sini sepanjang hari, aku masih ingin menatap pangeranku di singga sananya walaupun hanya dari kejauhan.

Hingga akhirnya malam hari aku merasa badanku mulai lengket dan letih, aku pun mendekati pelaminan, menyalami Neji yang menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan tangannya sangat dingin, "Selamat menempuh hidup baru.." ucapku sambil tersenyum tulus.

Aku berjalan menyalami Tenten namun mendadak Tubuh Neji limbung, dia terjatuh begitu saja.

Aku langsung berjongkok, memeriksa nadinya dan suhu badannya yang ternyata sangat panas, aneh leher dan kepalanya panas tapi tangannya dingin. Langsung kugendong tubuh Neji, "Kamarnya dimana?" aku bertanya pada ibu Neji.

Para tamu, tetangga dan keluarga bergerombong ingin melihat, karena jarang-jarang pengantin pria ambruk begini.

"Tante, dia sakit.." desisku.

"Iya nak Sasuke, Neji bandel sekali semenjak H-3 dia susah disuruh makan, dia juga sibuk mempersiapkan segala hal. Niatnya mau undur pernikahan tapi sayang karena semuanya sudah dipersipkan.. Aduh anak ini, bandel sekali.." ucap Ibu Neji sambil mengusap wajah dan lehernya dengan kain basah.

"Saya boleh jaga Neji tante?"

"Kalau nak Sasuke tak keberatan tentu boleh.. Ah ya tante balik dulu ya menyambut para tamu, Neji cuma perlu istirahat karena terlalu lelah."

Aku tersenyum sebelum akhirnya pintu tertutup. Di kamar pengantin yang di hias begitu indah ada aku dan Neji. Aku malah berhayal bahwa ini adalah kamar kami berdua di hari pernikahan kami... Haah hayalan bodoh, andai saja ada keajaiban ke arah sana..

Aku menunduk, menatap kekasihku yang sangat pucat, kurus kering dan sekarang demam tinggi. Dia tak menikmati pernikahan ini.

"Sayang.." bisikku sambil menciumi keningnya.

Mata Neji bergerak, terbuka perlahan, "Sasuke kau kah? Aku tak bermimpi kan?"

"Iya ini aku, Sasuke..."

Tangan lemah Neji bergerak meraih leherku dan memeluk leherku dengan mata tertutup, "Bawa aku kabur dari sini... Aku tidak sanggup." lirihnya dengan suara parau.

Aku tak sanggup melihat kondisinya yang menggenaskan seperti sekarang, sakit-sakitan dan menderita. Tapi aku hanya bisa pasrah.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh.. Kau mau mengecewakan orang tuamu?"

"Mereka menjodohkanku dengan Tenten karena ingin menyelamatkan bisnis mereka yang nyaris bangkrut. Aku jadi perdagangan bisnis, Sasuke..."

Aku terdiam sejenak, kupeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, "Tak ada orang tua yang menyesatkan anaknya bukan? Mereka begitu untuk kesejahteraan keluarga kalian, demi kau juga..."

"Dan aku yang harus jadi tumbalnya?!" Neji sedikit emosi.

"Well, Aku lihat, Tenten gadis yang sopan dan cantik.. Kau hanya perlu membuka hatimu untuknya."

Neji menatapku, mata basahnya menumpahkan air mata dengan deras, "Kau pengantin tercengeng yang pernah aku temui.." aku menyentil hidung Neji.

Tangisnya semakin pecah, "Sasuke.. Tolong.. Aku tidak sanggup, rasanya aku mau mati saja."

Kugenggam tangannya yang dingin, "Neji, kita sudah hidup seperempat abad, umur yang sangat matang harusnya disertai pemikiran yang matang. Neji yang aku kenal memang terlihat rapuh, tapi di dalam sini ada jiwa yang kuat.." aku menunjuk dadanya.

Neji mencium tanganku gemas, "Mari kita bersama-sama belajar menerima kenyataan." lirihku.

Neji menggigit bibirnya gemas, dia hanya diam terisak, terdengar sulit bernafas dan ada erangan yang tertahan. Kemejaku basah akan tangisnya yang pecah habis-habisan karena tertahan seharian ini. Dia pasti sangat lega melampiaskan segala emosinya.

Aku sakit, tapi seperti biasa aku anti terlihat lemah di depan orang yang aku cintai. Aku tersenyum lembut, mencium kepalanya sambil berbisik, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja... Percaya lah.."

Tangisnya semakin pilu tapi aku hanya bisa menahan sakit ini di dalam dada, "Kau tak ingin menangis bersamaku Sasuke? Atau mungkin kau mau menyalahkanku? Lakukan Sasuke! Bisakah kau bersikap normal layaknya manusia yang sakit hati?"

Kukecup hidungnya, "Ini normal bagiku.." aku masih tersenyum teduh.

Sedangkan Neji menggerang melihatku, "Aku tidak percaya... Ini seolah mimpi buruk buatku, aku tak percaya jika begini akhir kita..."

"Kadang, Tuhan tak selalu mengabulkan apa yang kita inginkan... Karena dia tau, keinginan kita belum tentu adalah kebutuhan kita.. Kau membutuhkan seorang istri, keluarga... Aku pun akan segera menyusulmu, membangun keluarga bahagia dan sejahtera. Itu yang kita butuhkan."

Neji tak memiliki kata-kata untuk menyanggah, suaranya tercekat, "Aku mau bilang.. Mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir kita..."

Mata Neji membulat, dia mencekram tanganku lebih kuat, "Jangan membuat keadaanku lebih buruk... Jangan buang alasanku untuk hidup."

"Listen, aku justru ingin membuat keadaan lebih baik. Lihat? Kau menangis dan lemah jika di depanku, aku pun sakit jika di dekatmu. Dengan saling berjauhan, paling tidak kita bisa melanjutkan kehidupan kita yang sesungguhnya."

"Jangan... Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Ikhlaskan aku, aku pun ingin hidup bahagia bersama orang lain. Jangan egois Neji, ini demi kebaikan psikis kita berdua. Percaya lah, kita akan cepat sembuh jika kita tak pernah berhubungan lagi.."

"Telpon? Sms?"

"Jangan Neji, mungkin kau akan menderita sebulan dua bulan.. Tapi tahun berikutnya kau akan terbiasa dengan kehidupan barumu. Tanpa aku. Mari kita berjuang untuk sembuh bersama, kita pasti bisa sembuh kan?"

Neji mengangguk pasrah, sepertinya dia mulai mengerti. "Sasuke bolehkah aku... Untuk terakhir kalinya?" Neji melumat bibirku lembut dan meraba gundukan di celanaku.

Malam itu, di ranjang pengantin itu.. Kami menggelinjang liar, bercinta, bercumbu dan berciuman untuk terakhir kalinya.

END FLASHBACK -Naruto POV-

Aku menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, ada kerapuhan disana. Aku dan dia diselimuti keheningan setelah dia selesai bercerita. Kutarik lehernya hingga dia tersendar di bahuku, "Kalau mau nangis, ya nangis aja.." aku buka suara.

"Haha.. Sudahlah.. Itu masa lalu, sekarang aku berada di depan masa depanku.." Sasuke menoleh menatapku, aku juga tersenyum menatapnya. Bibir kami bersentuhan, aku melumat perlahan bibirnya, ciuman terhangat yang pernah aku berikan... Tanpa gairah, hanya berusaha menenangkan.

"Oh ya.. Haha.. Sadis malam pertama Neji sama istrinya kalian malah begituan.." potongku.

"Apa boleh buat, sebagai persembahan terakhir..." Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Apa tak ketahuan? Bagaimana dengan pengantin wanitanya?"

"Entahlah.. Sepanjang malam tak ada yang mengetuk kamar pengantin, mungkin mereka sadar bahwa Neji yang sakit membutuhkan istirahat."

"Setelah itu kalian benar-benar tak pernah bertemu or berhubungan?"

"Nope..."

"Apa kau tau bagaimana kabarnya?"

Sasuke melirikku dengan tatapan tak suka, sepertinya aku sudah terlalu kepo, "Aku dengar dari mama, Neji sering main kerumah... Mengajak kakakku berdiskusi dan berbincang pada orang tuaku. Kata mama, dia sudah memiliki seorang anak, dia juga sukses melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya di dealer mobil ditambah lagi dia berhasil menggapai impiannya sebagai musisi. Sesuai dengan kuliahnya kemarin, kesenian.."

"Keliahatannya masa depannya cerah ya.. Kapan kau menyusul?" tanyaku. Sasuke terdiam manatapku ketus.

BERSAMBUNG

review kalian sangat berarti.


	3. Chapter 3 kencan

**Seme VS Seme chapter 3**

By: yanz 

Masashi Kishimoto

Enjoy it

-Sasuke POV-

"Tadaima..." sapaku saat masuk ke apartement, kulonggarkan dasiku saat berdiri di depan kaca.

Terlihat dari pantulan cermin Naruto memakan ice cream sambil menatapku nakal, tapi dia tetap berbaring disana. "Okaeri.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Well masalah apa yang kau buat hari ini?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Yaampun Teme, hanya hal negative yang ada di pikiranmu. Yaa aku hanya berkeliling sekitar sini menghilangkan bosan."

Aku tersenyum sinis, "Bertemu hal yang menarik?"

"Lumayan, banyak cowok mulus disini..." ucapnya sambil menjilat sendok ice cream rasa jeruk itu.

Aku hanya diam dan kembali berbalik ke arah kaca. Dia mendekat, memeluk pinggangku dari belakang, "Kau terlihat lelah bekerja seharian, mau aku mandikan?" godanya. Dia asik memainkan lidahnya di kupingku.

"Tidak, hmm bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan ke Sentosa Island? Kau butuh jalan-jalan kan karena tiga hari lagi kau mulai bekerja."

Naruto membalik tubuhku, memeluk dan bergelayut manja, "Yeah.. Aku memang mau berkeliling hanya saja kau terlihat lelah, lebih baik kita berbaring di atas kasur, saling bermanja dan berbagi cerita."

"Im fine, kita bisa bercerita di jalan."

"Teme, kau sangat pengertian dan rela berkorban waktu demiku."

Aku menjentik hidungnya, "Tak usah drama..."

Kami pun tertawa.

Setelah sampai di mall Vivo City dengan menggunakan mobilku rupanya Naruto tidak langsung tertarik ke tempat tujuan awal.

Matanya itu loh, selalu lapar. Tidak bisa lihat makanan sedikit langsung nanya dengan udiknya, "Itu apaan Teme? Kayanya enak... Beli yook ayook beli!" yaa ngerengek seperti anak kecil dan sukses menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dengan susah payah plus kekuatan ekstra menyeret keinginan Naruto yang selalu makan akhirnya aku singgah untuk beli cemilan sebentar, setelah itu lanjut ke Sentosa Broadwalk.. Yaah aku rasa jalur itu cukup bijak kami lalui, secara Naruto masih baru disini pasti dia ingin melihat banyak pemandangan secara detil.

Kalau naik kereta ekpress terlalu instan, lagi pula mahal.

Melewati Sentosa Broadwalk cukup membayar 1$

Well, boardwalk tidak membuat kami jalan kaki dalam artian sesungguhnya karena seperti halnya di bandara atau di stasiun-stasiun MRT, di sana juga disediakan travelator di bagian tengah pedistriannya. Dan, tak usah takut kepanasan, kehujanan atau kena badai halilintar karena sepanjang atap boardwalk tertutup manis dengan kanopi.

Yeah aku menikmati ekspresi manis Naruto yang bermacam-macam, kadang menganga kagum, menunjuk sana-sini, berteriak heboh sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak jika ada hal yang menarik.

Aku hanya geleng-geleng heran sambil menahan malu.

Sampai tujuan, mata kami disuguhi dengan view di kanan-kiri yang sangat indah, yakni berupa pemandangan pelabuhan dengan suasana pedistrian yang cozy, genangan air yang tenang, tanaman-tanaman berwarna-warni, dan yang keren adalah itu boardwalk serasa cuma kami berdua yang punya. Entah apa karena hari itu hari kerja atau emang saking jarangnya ada orang yang memilih jalur ini karena lama, cukup memakan waktu yaitu setengah jam.

Sampai di tulisan Sentosa Naruto pun kembali udik, melenyerahkan kameranya kepadaku sambil merengek, "Foto dong foto! Keren nih... Biar mereka yang di Konoha percaya aku benar-benar ke Singapore!" ucapnya riang gembira dengan wajah yang terlalu ceria.

Sedangkan aku hanya memasang muka masam seperti ini -_-

Klik...

Jalan beberapa langkah dari pintu masuk, kami langsung menemukan icon-nya Univerrsal Studio, yaitu bola dunia besar yang berputar-putar.

Lagi-lagi Naruto udik sambil teriak histeris, "Aaarghh ini kan! ini kan! Fotoin aku lagi Teme! Aku sering liat nih icon di TV TV, sumpah keren banget!"

Ok Klik.. lagi.

Lelah berdiri dan berjalan aku pun memutuskan menaiki kereta ekspres yang merupakan fasilitas gratis di Sentosa Island ini.

Yeah begitulah, berkeliling, berfoto-foto di merlion raksasa, air terjun, taman air dan terakhir kami makan malam.

Tidak puas membuat Naruto heboh, aku masih ingin menunjukkannya wahana I fly yang sangat keren itu, wahana di mana seseorang bisa ngerasain menyelami langit di dalam tabung tertutup yang tekanan udaranya sudah disesuaikan dengan ketinggian di atas langit. Jadi bisa melayang-layang di udara gitu lah.

Aku tertawa-tawa melihat wajah gembira Naruto yang menyayuhkan tangannya kesana kemari layaknya orang berenang, sesekali dia nakal mendekatiku sambil memelukku walau aku tendang hingga dia melayang tak jelas kesana kemari.

Dan terakhir... Cable car, yeah kami naik sebuah tempat yang berjalan di atas udara dengan penahan kabel, apa ya namanya kalau di Konoha? Eumm sejenis kereta gantung lah..

Disini kami bisa melihat Indahnya pemandangan malam gemerlapan Singapore di atas ketinggian.

Kami duduk berhadapan dengan wajah yang mengarah ke jendela kaca, "Indah kan, Dobe?"

"Fantastik!" teriaknya girang, dia langsung menggenggam tanganku. "Thanks buat semuanya, Teme.." mendadak dia kembali melankolis.

Aku langsung menarik tanganku dan meletakkan tanganku di jendela.

"Teme.. Bukannya dulu zaman di bangku pendidikan kau bilang dirimu itu nakal?" tanya Naruto antusias sambil menatapku lekat.

Aku pun memalingkan wajah menghadap ke arahnya, "Yeah.. Sangat malah... Mengerjai guru/dosen, rektor, teman-teman, menggunakan pistol bius, bahan-bahan kimia..."

Naruto meletakkan tangannya di pahaku, aku langsung mendelik, "Tapi yang aku lihat sekarang seorang Sasuke yang tenang, bertanggung jawab dan menyenangkan." ucap Naruto tersenyum tulus.  
wajahku memerah saat dia memanggil nama panggilanku, bukan 'Teme' ataupun 'Uchiha'.

Aku tersenyum pahit, "Aku hanya berusaha serius, hidupku terlalu banyak bermain-main dan aku lelah. Masalah yang menimpa membuatku semakin lelah sehingga aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik dan menyeselesaikan tugasku satu persatu.."

Naruto tertawa gelak, "Kau serius? Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita? Memangnya apa itu serius bagimu? Kau ingin membawaku ke pelaminan?"

Aku tertawa getir mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, aku tak perlu berpikir lama untuk menjawabnya karena sebelum menjalani semua ini aku sudah pikirkan matang-matang, "Pernikahan, siapa yang tau kan? Yang aku lakukan hanya menjalani apa yang ada di hadapanku dengan benar dan lakukan yang terbaik. Mungkin ini terdengar basi, tapi aku ingin menjagamu."

Naruto mengusap dagunya, "Kita baru kenal, bagaimana kau yakin jika aku orang yang tepat untuk kau jaga? Bagaimana jika aku penipu?"

Aku menatap datar ke arahnya kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Aku tak perduli, bukankah aku sudah memilihmu. Singkatnya waktu perkenalan kita tak bisa menjadi patokan apakah hubungan ini gagal atau berhasil. Nyatanya aku dan Neji yang lima tahun saja gagal, aku hanya ingin menjalaninya.. Haha.." aku tertawa lirih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, dengan cepat aku menunduk.

Naruto menarik daguku dan mengecup singkat bibirku, terdengar dia mendesis untuk menyuruhku diam sejenak. Kami saling melumat secara perlahan. aku senang, sikap Naruto yang awalnya sangat agresif menggebu-gebu akhirnya mulai melunak, terasa dari gaya ciumannya yang sensual namun lebih berperasaan. Aku meremas bahunya sedangkan dia meremas pinggangku, aku menguatkan hisapan dan ciuman kami semakin panas hingga akhirnya Naruto yang kehabisan nafas melepaskan ciuman.

Kami masih terdiam dengan wajah yang berdekatan, hidung kami bergesekan, sesekali aku kembali mengecup bibir basahnya, melepaskannya kemudian kembali mengecupnya. Naruto tertawa singkat kemudian menahan leherku untuk menciumnya lebih dalam.

Aku yang merasakan mulai panas langsung melepaskan ciuman, tak lucu kan aku harus berjalan dengan gundukan besar di depan celanaku nantinya.

Naruto tertawa dan mengecup pipiku gemas, "Aku punya satu pertanyaan.."

"Apa?" aku menaikkan satu alisku.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan serius.

Aku terdiam sejenak kemudian tertawa, "Aah drama king, haruskah kau menanyakan itu?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Well, apa sih cinta? Aku tak mengerti. Kau ada untukku, dan aku ada untukmu."

Naruto kembali tertawa, "Hahaha kau itu lucu sekali, maksudku ada kah jantungmu berbedar kencang atau kau mendadak merinding di dekatku."

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Jantungku selalu berdetak, karena aku masih hidup. Yeah.. Aku merinding jika melihatmu telanjang bulat."

Mendadak Naruto membuang muka, menatap jendela, "Dengan kata lain, kau hanya nafsu denganku?"

Kugenggam tangannya, "Aku mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, maaf jika aku seolah tak mau menjawab. Honestly aku tak mencintaimu. Kau tau hidupku selama dua tahun ini? Aku bekerja pagi sampai sore, malam hari aku fitness, pulang terus tidur. Terus terulang setiap harinya, flat.. Tak ada rasa, tak ada gairah. Suatu hari aku berkeinginan, ketika aku pulang kerja ada seseorang yang menyambutku, membuatku merasa nyaman disini, membuatku semangat bekerja agar segera pulang, aku bisa tersenyum memandang orang itu karena aku tau dia pilihanku."

"Astaga Teme..." desis Naruto menatapku.

"Kenapa?"

"Apakah aku orang itu?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

Naruto mengerutkan kening, "Selama dua tahun kau sendiri? Hei bro.. Apa kau sadar kau tampan, sexy, mapan dan pintar. Kualitas sepertimu bisa dapatkan siapapun yang kau mau."

"Tak ada yang kumau." ucapku dingin, Naruto membuat percakapan ini menjadi rumit.

"Lalu aku?"

"Kau kan yang menginginkanku, aku membutuhkan orang yang menginginkanku terlebih dahulu."

Naruto tertawa, "Di luar sana banyak yang menginginkanmu! Wake up!"

"Kau ingin membuatku meyakinkan bahwa kau berarti buatku? Tak usah segeer itu, kau sama saja seperti yang lain. Yang membuatmu berbeda, kau to the point dan berani. Yang lain kebanyakan memberi kode tanpa bertindak, hanya menunggu aku yang bertindak lebih dahulu. No, aku tak membutuhkan mereka. Dari dulu aku bukan type agresif yang selalu mengejar orang, beberapa kali aku pacaran pun karena pasanganku yang menembakku."

Naruto mengangguk, "Sayang, akhirnya aku mengerti. Tak salah aku melakukannya waktu itu."

"Berhenti memanggilku sayang!" ketusku.

"Hahaha kau menggemaskan! Lalu bagaimana dengan kebutuhan biologismu? Tidakkah kau mencari pelampiasan? Sekedar one night stand?"

"Aku lebih memilih onani dari pada menjadi penjahat kelamin."

Naruto langsung memanyunkan bibirnya dan menatapku dengan wajah masam. Tapi kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Kau terlihat rumit, ternyata sangat simple."

-

Tengah malam menjelang pagi akhirnya kami sampai juga ke parkiran mall untuk mengambil mobilku, Naruto terlihat sangat lelah sehingga saat masuk dalam mobil pun dia memakai sabuk pengaman kemudian langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Terlihat dia memejamkan mata.

Aku memiringkan kepala sedikit untuk mengecup bibir ranumnya yang membuatku candu. Kemudian menyalakan mobil.

Perjalanan ke apartement cukup jauh, terasa mataku juga sangat berat. Aku sangat ngantuk.

Sampai di jalanan yang agak sepi aku melajukan mobilku lebih kencang agar aku cepat sampai namun mendadak ada cahaya mobil di depanku menyilaukan mata. Mobil di depan ugal-ugalan!

Kami akan tabrakan namun dengan cepat aku banting setir..

BRUUUUUKK! 

BERSAMBUNG

Luangkan beberapa detikmu untuk mengetik review, reviewnya sangat berarti n_n


End file.
